


A Christmas Break

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Calendar Drabble, Advent Challenge 2011, Christmas, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Topher wants to help Adelle</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas Break

**Author's Note:**

> Advent Calander Day 4  
> Prompt: Yellow

Topher looked around his office and went through his mental checklist.

 _Eggnog with just a bit of extra rum? Check.  
Holiday goodies from The Drawer? Check.  
Tiny two foot tall tree that he found on sale? Check.  
Lights?  
Fake fireplace?  
Stockings?  
Present wrapped neatly in the most garish paper he could find (yellow and lime checked) and placed beneath the Christmas tree? Check._

Satisfied at a job well done, Topher grabbed his PDA and fiddled with it. 10 minutes.

Ever since the virus, Adelle had turned more stiff around him, and he was determined to break down that barrier. As out of it as he had been, Topher had enjoyed the softer side of Adelle. Working in a place like the house, for people like Rossum, she had to be all 'stiff upper lip' all the time.

Topher thought that she needed a break every now and again, and if she wouldn't take the time herself, then he was just going to take it for her.

Suddenly his finely tuned senses detected the click of high heels approaching and he quickly dropped his PDA and straitened his sweater vest (his favorite yellow and brown argyle one).

"Topher, why did you schedule a check-in meeting now? And what could possibly take two whole hours?" Adelle stalked into his office in full business mode.

She stopped in the center of the room and looked around. "Well, you've certainly made it cozy in here," she observed dryly.

"Eggnog?" Topher asked cheerfully, anticipating the reply.

"No. Now, if you don't have something important to discuss, I've got quite a lot of work to do. And so do you."

"Okay, " Topher quickly crossed to the only open door and shut it. As fast as he could, he snapped the electronic lock around both handles, set the timer, and locked it.

"What are you doing?" Adelle demanded.

"Just ensuring that I get my full two hours," Topher replied, still cheerful. He walked back to the desk and picked up two glasses of eggnog.

"And what is so important as to require such extreme measures?" she asked stiffly.

Topher held out an eggnog and smiled shyly. "Merry Christmas, Adelle.


End file.
